Fly Me To The Moon
by samanddianefan10
Summary: After Niles helps Martin realize his lifelong dream of attending a Sinatra concert, he realizes that one of his own dreams with Daphne is about to come true.


Niles had done it. He'd pulled off the impossible- he'd scored tickets to a Frank Sinatra concert especially for his dad. Perhaps, if fate would be willing to lend a hand, Martin could slide Old Blue Eyes a copy of one of the many songs that he'd written for the legend who was larger than life.

He bought three tickets, seemingly for himself, Frasier and his father, of course. But Frasier had a hot date and refused to go. Sometimes his older brother could be so stubborn.

"Come on, Frasier! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You know how much Dad loves Frank Sinatra. Are you suggesting that a few hours of...ugh.. I cannot even bring myself to think about it...but anyhow are you willing to sacrifice a precious moment with Dad for some woman who will undoubtedly forget your name in the morning?"

Frasier stared, placing his hands on his hips in indignation. "How dare you be so crude? And with Daphne in the room..." he looked over at a blushing Daphne.

That was such a low blow. If anything, Daphne was Niles' Achilles' heel, and he would never do anything to offend her. Niles opened his mouth to retort when Daphne spoke up.

"Now, now, boys. Dr. Crane hasn't said anything worse than what I heard from me own brothers' mouths when I was growing up."

"Thank you, Daphne," Frasier smiled smugly.

"But on the other hand, this is your father we're talking about! Don't you think that he would cherish his time with his own family at something as big as a Sinatra concert? I know I would cherish the opportunity..." she sighed, staring off in the distance.

Suddenly it became clear to all what the solution was. Frasier looked over at Daphne. "I think that this ticket has your name on it."

"Me? I couldn't dream of imposing on such a fancy affair..."

"Nonsense," Martin finally spoke up. "To tell you the truth I'd rather you go than Frasier any day. At least you appreciate good music!"

"What? I have an extensive collection that will speak volumes of my taste in music..."

"You're right. And I say your taste in music, as well as in women, sucks!"

"Oh, Mr. Crane," Daphne hugged Martin. "Let's forget the squabbling and go get ready. I have the perfect dress for this occasion."

So as Daphne went to dress, Niles only dreamed of what she might select. She could wear a potato sack and still be the most beautiful woman in the world as far as he was concerned.

To his relief, however, it wasn't a potato sack that she decided to wear that night. It was the dress. The red dress that she'd worn to the dance they shared so long ago. As perfect as she had looked that night, well, tonight words failed him, as the very sight of her caught his breath. He grabbed on to the side of Frasier's sofa for support.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?" a concerned Daphne asked.

"It's just that...it's just that...I'm all right, Daphne. Thanks for asking. Your kindness is so appreciated, more than you could ever know."

""Oh Dr. Crane," she walked over and squeezed his hand. "You're the dearest, sweetest man I've ever known." With that, she kissed his cheek, causing him to lose even more of his balance.

"Come on you two! We're going to be late! This doesn't happen very often you know."

"Oh, all right, old man. Off to the show we go!" Daphne cheerfully declared, taking Niles' hand in hers.

000

She didn't let go the entire night. Every time Sinatra hit the right note, her free hand flew to her flushing face. Only in America could she experience watching a legend, and at her bosses' expense to boot!

Finally the finale came, and with his usual gusto, Sinatra performed his most famous hit, My Way. Niles knew he should have been watching the singer, but instead he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Daphne the entire night.

It was perfect. The music. The atmosphere. The company. For a moment Niles almost forgot his father was with them, for he so desperately longed to tell Daphne the three little words that had eaten at his soul since the very first time he laid eyes upon her.

000

Frasier was still out on his date, and a humming Martin headed to his room for the night, still on cloud nine. He wasn't the only one with his head in the clouds.

"Let's go out to the balcony," Daphne suggested, to which Niles did not protest.

"I love that last song. But may I make a confession, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

"Of course," Niles sighed dreamily.

"Me personal favorite Sinatra song is New York, New York. I've always dreamed of going there one day, visiting the home of the land of the opportunity. To see the Statue of Liberty...well, I guess a girl must learn to leave behind her childhood dreams," she sighed.

"I'll take you," Niles offered without hesitation.

"What?"

"I'm serious. We can leave tomorrow and fly to New York and we'll see anything you like. The Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty, Broadway...anything your heart has ever yearned for."

Her face reddened as she realized this was no longer idle chatter. Dr. Crane was serious! He would sacrifice his time and money just to make her dreams come true. Oh why hadn't she seen this before?

"Dr. Crane, I want to ask you a question, and I would appreciate your honesty."

"I would never lie to you, Daphne."

She took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

He didn't hesitate. "With all of my heart."

She turned to face the sight of the Space Needle. "Oh why didn't I see this before? You must think I'm daft. Your kindness, the way you pay so much attention to what I wear, to me perfume..."

"I don't think you're anything less than perfect."

With that, her fears dissipating, she leaned in, and to their surprise, she kissed him.

Pulling back, she shyly smiled at him before turning to face the great big moon that appeared above them. "Do you think this is what he had in mind?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sinatra. When he sang Fly Me To The Moon, do you think he was singing about us, about this very moment?"

Niles smiled and took her hand in his. "I have no doubt."

"I love you, Dr. Crane...I mean, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

The end


End file.
